Halo Wraith
'Type 26' Name: Type-26 AGC Wraith Craft: Assembly Forges Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage Type: Assault Gun Scale: walker Length: 8.8 x 9.2 x 3.8 meters Mass: 47 metric tons Skill: repulsorlift operation Crew: 1; gunners: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 75kg Cover: driver: full; gunner: 1/2 Maneuverability: 2D Move: 15; 43 km/h; 45; 130 km/h with boost Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'Heavy Plasma Mortar' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 10-1,500/3,000/6,000m Damage: 4D *'2 Automated Plasma Cannons' (Pre-2549 Models) : Fire Arc: 2 Turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: character Skill: Automated: vehicle blasters: 4D Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D *'Type-52 Plasma Cannon' (Post-2549 Models) : Fire Arc: partial turret Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D Description: The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly identified as the Wraith by the UNSC, is the Covenant's main heavy assault craft for ground engagements. Design Details The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage is the primary armored fighting vehicle used by the Covenant. The Covenant deploy the Wraith as a first-strike ground assault vehicle in tactical ground engagements, using it as a weapons platform to bring down structures in the way of ground forces attempting to advance in an area, as well as to destroy enemy armor posing a threat to their own infantry. In addition, the Wraith is used to break the ranks of enemy infantry by both physical and psychological force. Wielding a massive, bulbous and thickly armored mortar assault gun, the Wraith is used by the Covenant as their main armored assault vehicle for ground forces. Like all Covenant vehicles the Type-26 AGC's design is a sleek winged vehicle design more akin to an aircraft than a ground vehicle. The Type 26 AGC is composed of four major components: The chassis, is the first and major component and consists of the cockpit, which contains the controls for the pilot, these include the controls that move the vehicle,align the mortar on-target, and arms and fires the main battery. Holographic control surfaces and displays show the pilot a 360-degree view outside the Wraith. Underneath is its propulsion system consisting of a Boosted gravity propulsion drive, the chassis also contains the necessary systems that power all other systems on the vehicle. Two wide lateral fins are the second major component to the Type-26 AGC, the fins stabilize the vehicle on terrain, as well as provide the vehicle thrust to attain limited boost for enhanced maneuverability. The the third major component is the rudders, which control the turning or yaw-axis of the vehicle. The rudders use two independent propulsion drives to help turn the vehicle. The fourth major component is the gun carriage, this contains the Type-26 AGC's main weapon; the heavy mortar cannon. The huge bulk of the Wraith is well shielded by an armored shell that is nearly two feet (61 cm) thick and made up of a polymer that is not understood by human physicists. Piloted by a single occupant, who controls all the vehicle and weapons systems, the Type-26 AGC is a highly maneuverable vehicle able to traverse many terrain types. The Type-26 AGC like all Covenant vehicles utilises a form of anti-gravity propulsion drive to cushion and absorb almost all of the recoil caused by the heavy mortar cannon.3 The Wraith's large size and its ability to provide covering fire from the massive Plasma Mortar makes it an inestimably dangerous vehicle on the battlefield. The Wraith is the third largest Covenant ground force vehicle, after the Locust and Scarab. Armaments The main weapon of the Type-26 AGC is the Heavy Plasma Mortar. The Type-26 AGC's plasma emitter is attached to a fixed mounting, in order to fire in a specific direction the vehicle must rotate to face the target directly. The plasma mortar works by creating a large, compressed, magnetically encapsulated blob of superheated plasma and fired at a high velocity, once fired, the bolt is magnetically guided in a ballistic trajectory until it strikes the ground or target. When the bolt hits, the magnetic bubble collapses and the plasma rapidly expands from its compressed state creating a superheated explosion, that will vaporize everything within twenty meters of impact. Titanium battleplate, concrete, or flesh is instantly obliterated by the superheated white fire. Anything just outside of the kill zone is at risk of injury or death — after the initial impact, the plasma begins to cool and thermal expansion takes over fanning out the resulting flames that can travel away from the initial blast zone, infantry caught in the flame can be burned alive and if not caught in the flames can suffer heat trauma, the concussive force released from the resulting explosion can splinter bones and destroy vital organs. Flammable materials are especially at risk of igniting due to the intense heat release and can cause further damage. As the resulting temperatures cool, the impact zone is nothing but a glass-smooth surface. The secondary weapon is a medium plasma weapon that is used as an anti-infantry weapon. All Type-26 AGC's in service up to 2549 were equipped with two automated plasma cannons. These plasma cannons mounted on each wing, and are operated autonomously, it is not understood what method the system uses to designate and fire upon an enemy. All Type-26 AGC's in service after 2549 are equipped with a Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon fixed to a ring mount that is operated by a gunner, the role of the Type-52 DESW as an anti-infantry weapon means that the firepower produced by this weapon is considerably high, able to penetrate flesh with considerably gruesome results. The Type-52 DESW functions like most plasma based weapons used by the Covenant by rapidly cycling, loading, ignition, and release of plasma at high velocities. The plasma is contained and guided by an electromagnetic bottle which guides the plasma until it either travels too far away from the magnetic source and dissipates, or strikes its intended target. Against infantry, the lethality of the Type-52 DESW is severe as injuries inflicted to infantry with light body armor are severe fourth-degree burns, this level of injury completely chars all flesh, leaving only bone tissue. Body fluids along with moist tissue and flesh would be subjected to flash vaporization, and fluids trapped in organs or arteries in addition to the rapid expansion of heat would cause ruptures or small steam explosions causing additional damage to the body. Advantages The Type-26 AGC is the Covenant’s most destructive mobile armor. Its huge bulk is well shielded from small arms fire and is resistant to medium explosive weapons, its ability to provide covering fire to infantry and armor alike, in addition to dealing heavy damage to structures, infantry and armor makes it an inestimably dangerous thing to go up against in ground battles. Its ability to be deployed with the aid of dropships makes insertions into battlefield fairly easy — with a boost drive attached the Wraith can temporarily attain a speed boost for fast insertions, or to plow through enemy infantry, armor or obstructions in the way of the vehicle. Its mortar cannon provides devastating damage to anything in its ways and is known for its physiological effects on humans at the mere sight of one. Disadvantages The Type-26 AGC's main disadvantage is its slow speed, because of the vehicles massive weight. While the boost drive on the vehicle can propel the vehicle to high speed the maneuverability of the vehicle is compromised — because the gravity propulsion drive does not contain anything to counter the vehicles moving mass it is possible for the vehicle to run into anything from friendly vehicles to infantry to even propelling itself off a ledge or into a ditch. Like most assault guns, the Type-26 AGC has a dead area, a zone in which the mortar cannon cannot fire without risking damaging or destroying itself. The slow speed and cumbersome nature of the Wraith makes it prone to boarding action — while the front of the vehicle is harder to board because of the Type-52 DESW, the rear is most susceptible to boarding because of a weak spot in the rear. A small rotating cylinder exhaust port in the back is one of the only vulnerable spots on the Wraith that if hit with a medium explosive device can damage the vehicle severely. The gunner operating the Type-52 DESW is also an easy target for marksman and sniper fire; because of the massive cannon right behind the gunner the turret ring cannot traverse a full 360 degrees. Operational history The Wraith has been in service to the Covenant for over a century, and has served in countless engagements during the Human-Covenant war. After the retaking of Harvest in 2526 by Admiral Cole, the Covenant attempted to scout and later recover an artifact, deploying multiple Wraith's during the assault. Throughout the war the Covenant deployed Wraiths during ground campaigns against civilian and military targets; Wraiths would target civilian evacuation transports still on the ground and platforms and structures leading to them. They would also fire at and kill groups of civilians, given the chance. In 2531, during the first assault on the colony world Arcadia, multiple Wraiths were used to kill civilians attempting to flee the Covenant invasion. The assault guns took part in destroying structures and platforms holding civilians waiting for evacuation, and attacking UNSC military forces attempting to assist with evacuation efforts. As the war dragged on, Covenant ground forces usually contained the Wraith as their main heavy armored vehicle. During the assault on Algolis Wraiths were used to weaken military forces attempting to protect, and later destroy valuable data. The UNSC was able to hold off the Covenant just long enough for a Prototype Armor suit constructed in the science facilities to engage the Covenant forces. All living beings within a short distance of the facility were destroyed by a nuclear warhead attached to the armor suit, after the operator initiated the self-destruct, with the code, "BE HUMAN". As the War with humanity was reaching its climax, the Covenant began updating their equipment, and building up their military forces. Which lead to the birth a new model of the Wraith, created to help address some issues with older models. During the invasion of Sigma Octanus IV in July of 2552 the Covenant deployed numerous Wraiths to take out strategic areas on the planet, including military bases and civilian structures. No sooner had that battle finished the Covenant launched a surprise assault on Reach, Humanity's heavily fortified epicenter of military and economic power outside of Earth. Multiple divisions of Wraiths were employed to inflict huge damage on civilian and military forces alike. Their campaign was successful, resulting in the destruction of major military and civilian transports, structures, and the ONI facility, CASTLE Base, killing countless in the process. When the UNSC Pillar of Autumn escaped, many Covenant ships followed to discover Halo. With its discovery, the Covenant rushed to destroy the human ship as fast as possible. But when the Autumn crash landed on the installation, the Covenant landed on the ring and began to hunt down the humans. During the operations on Halo the Covenant deployed Wraiths to protect structures and destroy human encampments. Their campaign ultimately failed when Halo was destroyed by SPARTAN-117. During the Battle for Earth, the Prophet of Regret's carrier, the Solemn Penance, managed to land in the city of New Mombasa. In the short but bloody action, the Covenant was able to land armor and troops into the city. Wraiths cut off civilian evacuation by destroying the City's rail system. With civilians cut off the Covenant began systematically destroying anything they could, before the Prophet of Regret's ship jumped out of New Mombasa, destroying parts of the city. In the aftermath of Regret's retreat, the full scale invasion of Earth began, the Covenant laid waste to many parts of the planet and Wraiths were on the forefront of the ground assault. As the Battle for Earth raged on, Master Chief, with the full support of the UNSC In Amber Clad launched a counter-strike against Regret, who had jumped to Installation 05, Wraiths were deployed in the same manner as they were on Installation 04. With the threat of the UNSC attempting to stop Regret, the Covenant relied on more aggressive tactics against their enemy, using Wraiths to stop the advance of SPARTAN-117. The subsequent outbreak of the Flood and internal conflict that consumed the Covenant, left all involved to fend for themselves. With the uncovering of the Portal the Covenant moved all troops and armor to prevent the UNSC military from getting close to it. They deployed Wraiths to dispatch military forces attempting to break through their formation. After the opening of the portal and the arrival at Installation 00 the Covenant deployed all their assets to stop the Covenant Separatists, who had allied with the UNSC, and activate the remaining Halo installations. Wraiths were front and center in this operation, but all were lost in the destruction of the Ark. After the war, numerous Wraiths would be used by the Covenant Remnant during both battles of Requiem to hamper UNSC operations on the planet. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage *thedemonapostle 'Type 52AA' Name: Type-52AA "Wraith Craft: Assembly Forges Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Type: Mobile Anti-Aircraft Scale: walker Length: 8.9 x 9.2 x 4.7 meters Mass: 47 metric tons Skill: repulsorlift operation Crew: 1; Gunners: 1 (optional) Cargo Capacity: 75kg Cover: full; gunner: 1/2 Maneuverability: 2D Move: 15; 43 km/h Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'Two dual-barreled Fuel Rod Cannons' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-360/720/1,440m Damage: 6D+1 *'Type-52 Plasma Cannon' : Fire Arc: partial Turret Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: vehicle blasters Range: 1-200/400/800m Damage: 4D Description: The Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery (abbreviated Type-52 AAA), often referred to as the Anti-Air Wraith, is a specialized anti-aircraft variant of the Wraith. Overview and Design The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the Covenant Wraith assault gun, but it differs in its primary armament; while the standard Type-26 model is equipped with a Plasma Mortar, which is used mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with two rapid fire, triple barreled Fuel Rod Cannons, as its main armament. These cannons fire special Class-3 Fuel Rods which have much greater range than the normal Class-2 rounds fired by other cannons and are capable of tracking an aircraft's heat signature. They are highly effective against nearby air targets as well as ground targets. The Type-52 shares the Type-26's secondary plasma turret, a non-detachable stationary turret emplacement fixed at the midsection of the vehicle that is optionally manned for defense against medium to close range ground targets and to prevent boarding actions. It should be noted that the plasma bolts fired by the AA-Wraith can explode mid-air, creating a cloud of deadly plasma, resembling the clouds of shrapnel produced by modern day flak guns' bursting rounds. The double sets of Fuel Rod Cannons are devastating to both airborne or ground forces. Dozens of shots can be put out in rapid succession, laying waste to enemy emplacements, leveling fortified bunkers in a matter of seconds, and removing an enemy aerial presence. The cannon can also be a threat to low flying Longsword fighter-bombers, even though they have heavier armor than the Pelican dropship. Luckily, however, the Anti-Air Wraith seems to be used almost exclusively for destroying and harassing air vehicles and use against ground targets is very rare. The Type-52 is also distinguished from the Type-26 by its red crimson color scheme instead of the standard Wraith's blue-purple armor color. Upon the driver's exiting the AA Wraith, its double flak cannons fold inward and contract into the body of the vehicle, presumably to keep them protected from enemy gunfire or saboteurs and possibly to allow more compact storage. It might even be necessary in order to travel at high speeds or be air-lifted by a Phantom dropship. Like the Fuel Rod Gun and Energy Sword of Halo: Combat Evolved, it has a dead man switch, causing the vehicle to self-destruct when the driver dies or exits. History The Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery saw widespread deployment by the Covenant in the occupied Inner Colony worlds of the United Nations Space Command. A few AA-Wraiths were deployed during the Covenant occupation of New Mombasa. Two were deployed at Kikowani Station to defend the Huragok Recharging Stations. A third was stationed along Waterfront Highway, part of the extensive expanse of defenses there. Multiple Type-52 vehicles were deployed in the African city of Voi during the Loyalist occupation of Voi in the Battle of Earth. All of them were eventually destroyed in the UNSC counterattack, and the glassing of a small part of Africa. Several more were deployed against a possible UNSC threat when the Loyalists secured the Forerunner facility known as the Ark, in the levels The Ark and The Covenant. After the war, the Covenant used numerous AA-Wraiths during the Battle of Draetheus V. These were targeted and destroyed by SPARTAN-IV and ODST teams. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery *thedemonapostle 'Type 58' Name: Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage Craft: Lodam Armory Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage Type: Assault Gun Scale: walker Length: 8.5 x 8.3 x 5.3 meters Mass: 42.3 metric tons Skill: repulsorlift operation Crew: 1; gunners: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 75kg Cover: full; gunner: 1/2 Maneuverability: 3D Move: 28; 82 km/h Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'Heavy Plasma Mortar' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 10-1,500/3,000/6,000m Damage: 4D *'Type-58 Plasma Cannon' : Fire Arc: partial Turret Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Range: 1-450/900/1,800m Damage: 3D+2 Description: "A new artillery vehicle for a new style of war, the smaller, more nimble Wraith plasma artillery is used by both sides of the Sangheili civil war to great effect. A completely new design, the T-58 LAGC features a host of refinements and design elements of great interest to the humans’ Office of Naval Intelligence." — Official description, Canon Fodder The Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage, better known as the Wraith, was a post-war replacement for the T-26 Wraith used during the Human-Covenant war. It functions largely the same but is lighter and more mobile, and tuned with refinements and design elements that interest the Office of Naval Intelligence. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage *thedemonapostle